


The Apprentice and the Knight

by malwade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Knight!Dean, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Cas, Top Dean, a lot of fluff basically, my first smut actually, wizard's apprentice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwade/pseuds/malwade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the town wizard’s apprentice. Dean is a rogue knight of the kings court, in search of a place to lay low as well as a spell. The wizard enlists Castiel’s help with the complicated spell, and Castiel slowly finds himself falling for the dark, mysterious knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apprentice and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first AO3 work.  
> If I made a mistake, feel free to tell me and I will fix it!  
> If you have any questions, my [askbox](http://hipxtercas.tumblr.com/askpage)  
> on tumblr is always open.  
> Please enjoy! and thank you for reading! <3

A cold wind whips through the cobblestone streets of the large harbor town where Castiel lives, lifting his hood up and blowing it every which way. He hugs his basket of fruit closer to his body as he walks against the wind back to the shop.

“Why does he need fruit on a day like this,” he grumbles to himself, the sound getting caught in the wind. At last, he reaches the dark green door of the shop, set into heavy stone. With great effort, Castiel opens the door and rushes inside, the wind slamming the door behind him.

“Careful with that,” a calm voice from the back of the shop calls out to Castiel. Castiel ducks just in time to let a heavy glass pendulum swing by, right where is head was.

“I thought you were done with that,” Castiel says, walking to the table by the fireplace and setting the basket down.

“That spell takes several hours of that stupid pendulum swinging. Almost took Mrs. Singer’s head off,” Gabriel emerges from the back room, holding a set of gold scales in one hand and a bunch of feathers in the other. 

“Did you get my fruit?” Gabriel asks, setting the scales down on a teetering pile of books.

“Yes,” says Castiel, stepping away from the basket and hanging his cloak up on a hook by the door, avoiding the pendulum again.

“Oh good,” Gabriel says, reaching into the basket and pulling out an overripe pear and smells it, then throws it at the pendulum. Instead of smashing against the glass, the pear slips right through the glass into the chamber inside. Before Castiel can say anything, an apple and pomegranate join the pear.

“Should I even ask?” Castiel says.

“Don’t bother,” Gabriel says, picking his scales up and walking to the back room again. “Will you open the shop, Cas? It’s almost 11!” 

Castiel sighs and walks to the window, ducks, and flips the “closed” sign around to “open”. He then walks over to a desk by a bookshelf and begins to copy down yesterdays orders. As the hour slowly ticks by, Castiel becomes bored, wishing that someone interesting would walk through the door, requesting a spell from The Wizard. Just as he is finishing up the last page of notes, the door opens, tinkling a little bell. Castiel jumps up, almost knocking over his ink well with excitement. As the door opens, Gabriel calls from the back.  
“Castiel, will you attend to that? I’m up to my elbows in fish eyes.” Castiel moves to the center of the room and waits as the heavy door slowly opens. A huge gust of wind blows leaves inside as a tall man enters the shop. He is dressed in knight's armor, a black cloak covering his shoulders and hood hiding his face from view.

“Are you the wizard, Gabriel?” he asks, his voice deep and gravelly.

“Uhh,” Castiel says, a little miffed by this intense, dark figure, “no, I’m his apprentice. How can I help you?”

“I require his assistance with a problem,” says the knight, removing his cloak to reveal a sharply defined face, tan features, and striking green eyes. Castiel is a little taken aback by his beauty and is almost too distracted to call out:

“Look out!” Castiel reaches out and takes hold of the knights upper arms and pulls him towards him as the glass pendulum swings down.

“Sorry,” Castiel says quietly, letting go of the stranger and looking down at his feet.

“No, it’s quite alright,” says the knight, chuckling a bit, “thank you.” He grins slightly when Castiel looks back up at him. The knight takes a step back and extends his gloved hand towards Castiel.

“Sir Dean Winchester,” he takes Castiel’s hand and shakes it firmly.

“Castiel Novak, uhh, apprentice to the wizard,” Castiel said, shaking back, “nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Please, call me Dean,” Dean says, “I am no longer a knight, I just forget when introducing myself.” He chuckles again, letting go of Castiel’s hand.

“How may I help you?” Gabriel’s voice comes from the doorway of the back room. He is leaning against the door frame, whipping his hands on a cloth and gazing on at the interaction with a small smile.

“Gabriel,” says Dean, walking confidently towards him.

“Do we know each other?” Gabriel asks, setting the cloth down and extending his hand to Dean.

“I don’t believe we've met, but you knew my father, John Winchester.” Dean says, shaking Gabriel's hand.

“Ahh, yes,” Gabriel says, nodding slightly. “Well I am always ready to help a Winchester. What can I do for you?”

“Well,” Dean starts, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, “I may or may not be on the run from the king and in need of a place to lie low. My father said I could always come here if I needed a place to stay.”

“Oh course, say no more,” says Gabriel, “here, sit, Castiel will make you some tea. Won’t you Cas?” Castiel jumps a bit. He had been staring out the window at the street beyond. It was raining now, as it often did in the fall. The wind was wiping the rain everywhere, and the dark clouds obscured the sun.

“Yes,” Castiel says, bustling over to the fire and placing a full kettle on the flames. While Castiel is trying to find the tea jar of tea and Gabriel has gone back to whatever he was doing in the back room, Dean sits down on a chair and props one booted food up on the large stone that holds the fire.

“So, Castiel,” Dean says, a look of deep interest in his green eyes.

“Yes?” Castiel asks, finally finding the tea jar and spooning some tea into a cup.

“How did you come across being the wizards apprentice?” Dean asks, placing his foot on the floor and resting his chin in his hand, leaning forward.

“My uncle was Gabriel’s father’s apprentice,” Castiel starts, sitting down on the edge of the hearthstone, “and as my uncle's heir, the position of being Gabriel’s apprentice was offered to me once I turned 18.”

“Did your uncle go on to become a wizard when his apprenticeship was over?” Dean asks.

“Yes, but not here,” Castiel says, picking at a tread on his tunic sleeve, “he works as an herbalist in a city near the castle.” Dean nods, resting back in his chair and putting his foot up again.

“So what kind of magic do you do?” he asks, looking into the fire.

“Gabriel teaches me basic alchemy and some spells,” Castiel says, “I also run errands and clean,” he looked around at the messy shop, “sometimes.”

“Yes, but what magic can you do,” Dean asks, looking Castiel directly in the eye. Castiel pauses for a moment, wondering if he should show this knight his one and only power. Dean raises his eyebrows questioningly. Castiel sighs, then opens his palm to reveal an oval tattoo containing strange symbols etched into his skin. He concentrates on the symbols and one by one, they began to glow a pale blue. Brighter and brighter until the room is full of blue light and Castiel’s hand is no longer visible.

“Cas!” Gabriel calls from the back room and Castiel quickly closes his hand, shutting off the light. He looks at Dean, who is looking at Castiel in awe.

“Yes?” Castiel calls back, slightly nervous that Gabriel is going to criticize him for using his magic.

“Make me some tea too?” Gabriel asks. Castiel sighs, thankful that Gabriel hadn't noticed the light. He quickly pours two cups of tea and hands one to Dean, who nods in thanks. He then walks into the back room and hands Gabriel his tea.

“Thank you,” Gabriel says, “one more thing. Will you make up the guest room for Mr. Winchester?” Castiel nods and go back into the shop to where Dean is still sitting, sipping his tea.

“This is very good,” he says, holding the cup up, “what kind of tea is it?”

“Rosebud lavender,” Castiel says, “I make it myself.” Castiel wants to sit down and ask Dean some questions but then there is a knock at the door.

“Where can I go?” Dean says, jumping up and grabbing his cloak off the hook.

“Upstairs,” Castiel says, pointing at the stairs set against the wall, “first door on your left.” Dean hurries off and Castiel goes to open the door, avoiding the pendulum again. He opens the door to see two men wearing knights armor standing in the wind and rain.

“Please, come in,” Castiel says without and second thought. He stands aside to let the men inside and closes it behind them with a thud.

“How may I help you gentlemen?” Castiel says, moving to stand in front of the knights.

“We are looking for a man,” one of the men says, holding up a slightly damp piece of parchment with a sketch of Dean Winchester on it, his name written above a large reward.

“His name is Dean Winchester,” says the man, “he is wanted for treason.” Castiel takes the paper, trying to stay calm.

“I can’t say that I’ve seen him,” he says, “I haven’t been out much, not in this weather.” the knight who had spoken nods.

“Awful rain,” says the other knight, “if you do see him, or if he comes around here, would you kindly send an urgent letter to this address?” He hands Castiel a slip of parchment. Castiel nods. The two knights move to leave.

“Would you like a spell to keep you dry?” Castiel says, “it’s the least I can do.” The knights shrug and Castiel moves over to a shelf. He rummages around for a bit and comes up with a jar with some little blue bags full of herbs in it.

“Here you go,” he hands both of the knights a bundle, “just slip those in your cloaks and you won't feel a thing for a whole 6 hours.”

“Thank you,” the knights say in unison. Castiel opens the door for them and they leave without another word. Castiel waits for them to turn the corner in the road before he runs upstairs. He opens the first door on the left to find that Dean has removed his armor and is now wearing a crisp white shirt and tight brown pants.

“Oh, hello,” Dean says, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed, “I hope you don’t mind I put my things there.” he points towards the corner where his things are neatly folded on a chair.

“Not at all,” Castiel says, a bit baffled at how the clothing Dean is wearing seems to show off every muscle he has.

“Uhh,” Castiel says, “can I show you to your room?” 

“This is your room, isn’t it,” Dean says, not moving.

“Yes, it is,” Castiel says, motionless as well, “the guest room is across the hall, I can show you it if you like.”

“That won't be necessary, I could use some alone time,” Dean says, gathering up his things and walking towards the doorway. As he passes Castiel he pauses.

“Castiel…” he says, seeming to savor the name. He looks down at Castiel for a moment and then slips by to the room across the hall. Castiel watches him slip through the door and out of sight. Castiel shuts his door as well and goes to sink down on his bed. What a strange day this had been, and that was saying something for a wizards apprentice.

\---

The next few days see the same routine. Dean walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Castiel can’t help but stare at him. Dean makes breakfast for Castiel and Gabriel each morning, then spends all day meandering around the shop, watching Castiel do his tasks and looking out the window. Then, every night right after dinner, he dawns his cloak and goes out into the night.

“Where do you think he goes?” Castiel asks Gabriel after the ninth night. Gabriel shrugs and doesn't say anything. Castiel goes back to eating, but checks the door every so often.

\---

On the fourteenth day of Dean’s stay, Castiel awakens to the handsome face of Dean looming over him, inches away.

“Good morning, Cas,” Dean says, the nickname sounding so natural when he says it.

“Dean,” Castiel says, rubbing his eyes, “what are you doing in here?”

“Gabriel has gone out and the water in the shower won’t work,” Dean says mater a factually, standing up. Castiel sees that he is already wearing his pre shower towel, loosely slung over his hips, the definition of that V looking very strong today.

“Uhh,” Castiel says, trying to clear his head, “let me help you.” He gets up and pulls some pants on, not bothering to add a shirt. He follows Dean to the bathroom where he sees that Dean’s clothes are strewn across the floor.

“Sorry for the mess,” Dean says, gathering up the clothes and putting in the corner.

“It’s okay,” Castiel says, walking over to the little closet door at the end of the bathtub. He opens it to reveal the machine that heats up the water. 

“Gabriel usually uses magic to fix this,” Castiel mumbles, opening a small door on the front of the device. “Oh, here’s the problem.” he reaches in and prods something with his finger. Gears begin the whirl and steam starts to come out the top of the machine. As Castiel shuts the door he hears Dean start the water.

“Perfect,” Dean says. Castiel turns around to find Dean completely naked, one leg propped up on the edge of the bathtub. Castiel swallows, trying not to look at Dean’s whole body.

“You’re uhh, very confident…” Castiel whispers, his eyes wide.

“Confidence is the key to getting what you want,” Dean says, shrugging slightly, “you coming?” he tilts his head in the direction of the shower, now emitting steam into the whole room. Castiel blinks several times, considering his options. But before he can make a solid decision, Dean walks slowly towards him until their bodies are so close that Castiel can feel the warmth coming off of Dean’s skin.

“Castiel,” Dean says, savoring the name again, “if you don’t want to, you can leave and this never happened… but.” He reaches up and runs a calloused finger down Castiel’s jawline to his chin, lifting his head up.

“But?” Castiel says in a very quiet whisper, his lips a half inch from Dean’s.

“But,” Dean says, untying the drawstring on Castiel’s pants, “if you want to stay and join me.” Castiel exhales, realizing that he has been holding his breath. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing comes out. He can’t take his eyes off of Dean’s warn lips, twisted into a slight smirk.

“If I kissed you,” Castiel whispers, looking up into Dean’s eyes. Dean takes that as a yes and gently presses his lips onto Castiel’s. For a moment Castiel stands there, motionless, eyes not blinking, but Dean begins to move his mouth slightly against Castiel’s and slips a hand around to his back. Castiel’s eyes flutter closed and he kisses Dean back, slipping his tongue between Deans lips. Dean moves his hand down Castiel’s back and into his pants and grips his butt, the other still holding onto his chin. Castiel breaks away.

“I think that water is hot enough,” he says against Dean’s lips. Dean smiles and pulls his hand from Castiel’s pants to the front and undoes them. Castiel closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opens them, he is as naked as Dean and standing in the middle of the bathroom.

“In here,” Dean says from the shower, the water rushing down his skin. Before Castiel knows it, he has stepped into the shower with Dean and shut the curtain behind them. Steam obscures Castiel’s vision, to the point where Dean is slightly blurry. But then he comes into sharp relief as he pulls Castiel into the water stream and up against his body. Dean kisses Castiel once again, this time rougher, pushing his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth, kissing him hard. Dean strokes his hand down Castiel’s chest, causing him to shudder slightly. Dean slowly moves his hands down to both his and Castiel's dicks and begins to rub them both gently, smiling at the small intakes of breath Castiel makes every time Dean reaches the tip. Any drop of pre-come gets washed away with the hot water pounding down of both men’s skin. 

As Dean kisses up and down Castiel’s neck he slips a finger into him, gently opening him up. Then another and another until Castiel is gasping and his hole is very wide. 

“Turn around,” Dean says, removing his fingers and pulling on Castiel’s leg.

“I don’t want to fall,” Castiel says, his voice shaking.

“It’ll be alright,” Dean chuckles, “I've got you.” Castiel turns around willingly and Dean places a hand on his back, slowly bending him over, the stream of water hitting the small of his back. Castiel grips onto the edge of the shower for support as Dean slides inside him. Dean slips his hands onto Castiel’s upper legs and firmly pulls him even closer. Castiel gasps as Dean hits something inside him he’s never felt before. Dean moves slowly at first, but begins to thrust into Castiel with strong steady movements.

Castiel can hear Dean’s breath grow louder as he tightens around him several times. Castiel moans loudly as Dean hits his spot over and over again, gripping onto his thighs and thrusting into him harder and harder each time. Castiel can tell that something is building up inside him and he shuts his eyes, gripping onto the edge of the shower with white knuckles. Dean is moving even faster now and Castiel almost can't handle the feeling anymore. Just as he is wondering what that feeling is, he comes with quite a loud shout of something in Latin. Deans comes soon after as Castiel tightens around his cock, tighter than he ever did before. Dean slips out of Castiel, who reaches down to shut the water off.

“Not yet,” Dean says,” stroking Castiel’s back, “I still need to take a shower.” he sounds normal except for a slight pant in his breath. Castiel nods, unable to speak because he is breathing so heavily. He loosens his grip on the shower and straightens up. He turns around to find Dean grinning down at him, his chest rising and falling under the water.  
“That was fun,” Dean says, running a hand through his wet hair. Castiel grins back, trying to find his voice.

“I should go,” he says, opening the curtain and stepping out of the shower, “Gabriel will be back soon and I need breakfast.” He reaches for a towel and hurriedly dries himself off, then picks up his pants and slips them off. Dean smiles at him and shuts the curtain, humming slightly. Castiel opens the bathroom door and slips out, closing it behind him.

“Castiel,” Gabriel stands a few feet down the hall, holding a cloak and empty basket.

“Gabriel,” Castiel says, trying to act calm, “you’re home.”

“That I am,” Gabriel says, “what were you doing in there?”

“Uhh,” Castiel says, “Dean needed help getting the water to work.”

“And you are wet because?” Gabriel raises and eyebrow.

“I climbed into the shower to get the water working and accidentally turned on the tap,” Castiel says nonchalantly. 

“I see,” Gabriel says, “well, there is food for you downstairs. I’m going to take a nap.” With that he disappears into his room and Castiel rushes off to his. He locks the door behind him and sinks down onto his bed, running both his hands through his hair. Just as he was about to deeply question his life choices, he glances at the clock and sees that it is almost noon, and high time the shop opens. He grabs a shirt and pulls it on, trying to do the buttons while pulling shoes on. He rushes downstairs and hastily puts out the “open” sign. He then quickly shovels some food into his mouth, realizing he is much hungrier than he thought. 'After that, who wouldn't be,' he thinks, taking his seat at his desk.  
He sighs and picks up his quill to begin yesterdays notes. All day, he can’t stop smiling.


End file.
